marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Buckalaag (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Bucky | Aliases = Bucka | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Hercules (partner) | Relatives = Bucky (future incarnation, deceased); Bucky (current incarnation) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Egypt | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Egypt | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; former slave | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Syd Shores; Otto Binder | First = Captain America Comics Vol 1 38 | Last = Captain America Comics Vol 1 38 | HistoryText = According to the claims of 1940s criminal Dr. Emil Natas, Bucka was the past life incarnation of Bucky in Ancient Egypt. The boy claimed his real name was "Buckalaag". The hero Hercules had trouble pronouncing his name and initially called him "Bucka". The hero then decided to call him "Bucky". Buckalaag was a slave, forced to labor in the construction of a pyramids. He saw in a dream that Hercules will come to his rescue. One day, Bucka was being whipped by the evil slave-driver Phao Na Tash (the apparent previous incarnation of Emil Natas). The boy claimed that Hercules (the supposed previous incarnation of Captain America) would come to his rescue. Na Tash had heard of the hero in question, but was certain that he would never dare to come to this place of torment. He was wrong about this. Hercules turned up a moment later and challenged the "foul fiend" to a duel. The boy was glad to get help. He introduced himself and promised to be Hercules' "friend for life". Hercules took Bucka on as his sidekick. The hero set the rest of the slaves free. Na Tash led a small army in attacking the hero with deadly weapons. Hercules was only armed with a shield, but started taking out the villains with his own attacks. An encouraged Bucka used his own bare fists to take down foes. With all his men down for the count, Na Tash run away from the battle. Na Tash took refuge in his own, unfinished pyramid. Hercules and Bucka tracked him there and were eager to finish him. Na Tash decided to set a trap for them. He moved an unbalanced stone of the pyramid in an attempt to crush his pursuers underneath it. The attack failed and had an unwelcome effect. It caused another unbalanced stone to fall on Na Tash, mortally wounding him. The dying man had a last surprise for the two heroes. In his life, Na Tash had studied the "hidden secrets of the soul". He cursed Hercules, promising that Na Tash will be born again and have a rematch with the hero. And the next time, victory would be his. He then died from his wounds. The heroes did not believe him and soon left the area, planning their next mission. According to Natas, Hercules and Bucka had many adventures, "before they too met the grave". Their subsequent adventures remain unrecorded, as do the circumstances of their deaths. Bucka was reportedly reincarnated during the Middle Ages, as a new Bucky. This Bucky also died, and was reincarnated in the 20th century as James Buchanan Barnes. | Powers = *Precognition: Bucka claimed to have a prophetic dream that Hercules would come to save him. And Hercules did eventually come. If this was an actual super-human ability of some kind is unknown. *He might have the ability to reincarnate into new forms and identities over the centuries. However, his future forms can not apparently recall their past. | Abilities = *Bucka seemed to be decently skilled in unarmed combat, despite his young age and apparent lack of experience. He took out armed opponents with his bare fists. | Strength = *Probably average human strength. He seemed to be a normal human boy, who was used to performing manual labor. | Weaknesses = *Bucka was mortal and had all the weaknesses that come with mortality. He has died, either due to death in combat or through natural causes. *Bucka had little to no protection while in combat. He only wore swim briefs. He was barefoot, wore no protective armor and helmet, and carried no weapons. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *The claims of Emil Natas are unsubstantiated. The story featuring the villain left it uncertain if his claims of past lives were true or not. It ends with many open questions. Natas' tales are suspect at best and Bucky suspected that Natas was insane. Even if true, it is unlikely that the Hercules in this story is the same person as Hercules, the Olympian demigod. They lived in different time periods, and the Golden Age Hercules was reportedly mortal. So Steven Rogers may be the reincarnation of a Hercules, but not the demigod and fellow Avenger. *It is uncertain when the flashback to ancient Egypt takes place. Bucky estimated that it took place 5000 years prior to AD 1944. That would be in 3056 BC (31st century BC), a time that predates the building of the pyramids. In Earth-1218, the Egyptian pyramids were an innovation of the 27th century BC. The Great Pyramid of Giza, the largest of the Egyptian pyramids, was built in the 26th century BC. Pyramid building continued until the 18th century BC, was revived in the 8th century BC, and ended permanently in the 7th century BC. *Bucka was quite trusting. Out of gratitude, he promised lifelong friendship to Hercules. At the time he barely knew the hero in question and was unfamiliar with the probable character flaws of the man. *Bucka used the battle cry "Yahoo" while in combat. He claimed it was the old battle cry of his people. The story does not identify Bucka's people. It is unclear if he was himself Egyptian or simply enslaved by the Egyptians. *Bucka was the only one among the freed slaves who joined Hercules in combat. He might be extraordinary brave. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Reincarnation Category:Precogs Category:Speculative Existence